Take what you can, give nothin' back
by michelle rachel king 1992
Summary: After captain Jack Sparrow has been marooned for a third time what will he do?  What happens if he comes into contact with a very unexpected stranger?  Will he make a friend?  Or a new enemy?
1. Chapter 1

The lightly tanned man stared out at the blissful ocean that laid before him as he let his lone boat sail through the large sheets of glimmering, blue crystals that sparkled in the bright merciless sun that gradually sunk in the sky giving the appearance of the sea swallowing the ball of fire whole.

Many sea travellers would laugh at the small structure that gracefully floated on the water but it was the only option for the marooned ex captain who occupied the boat.

The man lifted a slim arm above his head adjusting the worn leather hat that protected his structured face from the bright panes of light. He squinted his eyes glaring at the small black flag that branded a skull placed over crossbones dance in the scarce wind mournfully making him think of his beloved ship.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirates life for me." His gravely voice rumbled through his throat as he sang the song that he treated as the only set of rules for his life.

Since the man had learnt to talk he preferred to sing the rhythmic words much more to reading the inked letters that where carved deeply into the heavy rum stained pages of the pirate rule book.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot." The man lifted his hand from the hat flicking dark brown braids over his shoulder sighing theatrically as the golden rings that decorated his bronzed fingers clashed with the delicate beads he had knotted fashionably through each chunk of hair.

"Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho." He ran a hand over his face gently brushing out the thin goatee that ran from his chin that matched the appearance of his beaded hair. The man frowned gently to himself as he heard a soft rattle travel across miniature vessel silencing to a halt behind his thick leather boots.

The man stood unstably on the boats weak floor that creaked in protest against the shifting weight.

A devilish gold toothed smile wiped off the confused expression that twisted his features creasing his highly set cheeks as he glanced down to the lone bottle that laid abandoned on the wooden surface, the eager man knelt down gently plucking the item from the place it had rolled.

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot." The man beamed studying the stained glass his hand clasped tightly, the dark brown bottle sloshed merrily within his hold as he raised another hand roughly pulling out the small wooden cork that sealed its contents. He jerked his arm happily swinging the bottle to his lips slurping the strong liquor that poured into his mouth.

"Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho." The satisfied man returned to his place seating his new found friend beside him as he cast another brown eyed glance to the powerful sun from the shade provided by the arced hat that perched on his head. Its radiant glow had begun to fade softly as it fell over the horizon granting the lone man one last glimpse of the glittering seas that stretched endlessly around him.

"Good night world." The man whispered in a low hushed voice before sinking further into the boat that steered itself through the calm waters letting his suddenly heavy eyelids introduce him to the world of his unconscious mind.

"NO!" The pirate yelled in the loud winds as he dodged the harsh claw that whipped at his throat.

"Jack Sparrow your time is over!" The horrendous man barked in a heavy accent that spluttered though the vicious tentacles that writhed under his chin moving like infuriated snakes snapping at their prey.

"IT'S NOT!" The man yelled stubbornly darting out of the swords way as it clash down angrily against his own.

"Give up." The creature commanded evilly lunching another swift attack on him.

"THIS IS MY SHIP JONES! YOU DO NOT ORDER THE CAPTAIN!" The man span around as if dancing with his metal blade slapping away the monsters never ending attempts to defeat him.

"I MADE YOU CAPTAIN OF THIS SHIP!" The half man raised his voice mightily clasping his opponents sword with his claw shaped hand snatching it from his as if he had taken a toy from a disobedient child.

"Oh.." The pirate breathed watching his only weapon spiral to the depths below him, he winced suddenly ducking from the claw that dashed at his neck, listening as it whistled past his ear.

"OH!" He yelled as his footing slipped from the mast he stood on. "No no nonono..NO!" The pirates arms failed to grip the tall structure as he shut his eyes waiting for the bone shattering fall.

"Enough Jack Sparrow.!" The wicked creature sneered as the pirate looked down to see he was under the support of the vile claw that clutched at his long brown coat.

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." The man retorted as his enemy raised a glinting sword to the bear flesh of his neck.

"Davy.." The dark haired pirate smiled awkwardly as his feet swung freely. "I think we can sort out this little misunderstanding.."

The statuesque man squinted his unnaturally blue eyes, angrily clicking his tongue. "And what do you propose this time?"

"Money. You can have as much money, AND gold as you want." The pirate fidgeted in the mans grasp regretting his actions as he felt the fabric he was held by slide within the creatures slippery hold.

"HA!" Sparrow cringed back as the man leant his head forward inching away from the bearded tentacles that ringed around each other grotesquely. "I have no need for treasure." The lethal blade that had been held to his throat was pushed forward letting the pirate feel the ice cold metal that was ready to strike his warm skin.

"SOULS!" The man barked jerking his head away from the weapon. "You can have as many souls as you want in your locker. They'll serve your ship and be your men."

"Jack.." The hideous creature seethed choosing to lay his sword upon the defenceless mans shoulder, the pirates warm brown eyes widened as they locked gaze with his icy pupils. "We've tried that one BEFORE!" He bellowed symbolising the end of the other mans pleas.

The dark haired pirate watched as the glistening sword that had been stained with its previous victims blood drew away slowly as Jones prepared to strike him finally ending their dispute in a permanent fixture.

"NO!" The pirate jumped from the place he sat tightly clutching his throat, stumbling as he groped from something to help him stand in the darkness.

"HA!" He barked swaying from the small mast that creaked under his pressure. "A dream!" He laughed swinging back to the side of the boat dipping his hands in the cool waters that flowed under him throwing the liquid at his face, he lifted his arm feeling the clear droplets fall from his skin back to the ocean.

The unsteady pirate leaned to the side of the wooden plank that made his seat, running his hand through the darkness until it came in contact with his fragile friend.

"I should've known." He slurped from the bottle. "I'd stabbed the slimy gits heart myself."

The man paused frowning as he felt a gentle speck of water hit his face running over his cheek to create the path of a single tear.

"Ah…" The pirate paused in realisation casting a soft glance up to the blackened sky that hung plainly above him.

"Calypso?" He raised his eyebrows addressing the darkness, a second drop of water hit the man lightly, followed by several more plummeting from the heavens until they made contact with his worn clothes.

"Nice to know you've forgiven me about that whole.. Misunderstanding." The man squinted against the downpour that grew heavier pounding his lone form leaving him to shiver lightly under the freezing water drops.

"Let's say we put the past behind us aye?" The pirate pointed up to the sky freely with one hand as the other gripped his hat tightly fighting the sudden winds that pushed him away.

"You need to understand the situation I was in love…" A rumble of thunder barked through the sky rocking the lone boat with humourless laughter interrupting the mans sentence.

"Don't you think this is a little childish?" The man raised his voice lightly as he gripped the side of the weak boat while it swirled in the gales that tore at its thin structure, praying he didn't fall into the inky black depths.

"I THINK I PREFERRED YOU WHEN YOU WHERE IN YOUR HUMAN FORM!"

The pirate grinned triumphantly flashing his gold teeth at his surroundings as the winds stopped to his shout. "That's better." He winked at the sky letting go of the wooden structure his hands had been painfully clasped to.

"A drink perhaps?" He knelt wrapping his hand around the small bottle that had surprisingly managed to stay up right in the brief storm.

"To tentacles." He raised the bottle as he stood from where he crouched.

"UGH!" The man grunted as the mast that had stood motionlessly beside him spun around striking him powerfully in the side knocking the man off balance, the precious bottle his hand gripped to slipped from his unexpecting hand crashing to the boats floor.

"Where's the bloody rum gone!" The man growled frowning as he dropped to his feet scouring the wooden surface in search of the lone object.

"There was no need for that!" He hissed glaring up at the night sky causing the smothering darkness to chuckle an angery growl.

"After all I'm captain of this boat and you can not attack it." He stated as he crawled under the mast that whirled wildly in the air.

"HAHA!" The pirate shouted lifting his head smugly waving the bottle as he tried to regain his stature. "No one can beat captain Jack Sparr- OW!" The pirate comically fell forward as his head came in contact with the mast that viciously swung from the centre of the boat.

Another roll of amused thunder rocked the ocean as the smug pirate laid motionlessly on the floor holding the cherished bottle of rum against his chest letting the strong smelling liquid pour over his crumpled off white shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh" The man groaned faintly as his thick lashes flickered open defensively shutting as the bright sun stung his slowly adjusting pupils.

The pirate stretched out his heavy arms blindly snatching at his surroundings for something to hold onto.

"Ah.." Sparrow grunted painfully as his hand smacked into a rough surface, his golden knuckled fingers curled around the side of the boat allowing him to steadily pull himself into an upright position.

"Uh!" The pirate recoiled hesitantly as a fragile object fell from him landing solidly on the boats tired deck.

The man squinted his eyes weary of the sun that hung above his head, smouldering each surface with its vicious heat. A small bottle that had previously been the mans best friend rolled from his sight emptying the last of its contents over the already soaked wood.

Jacks thick leather boots sloshed through the small puddle that slowly grew deeper as he moved.

"Women." He sighed emotionlessly glaring at the wood that had been horrendously broken, revealing a hole the size of his fist in the end of the drenched deck.

"I'm glad to see you're in a better mood." The pirate cast a sceptical look at the fierce sun that smirked down at him. "And I thought I paid you a compliment…" He paused raising his eyebrows to make his sentence more expressive.

"I won't be doing that again love." He slurred twirling away as his eyes settled on the broken mast that limply cast the small skull and bones flag he had wishfully attached to it. "Wasn't even my boat."

The man hesitated before picking up the long piece of wood that the sea goddess had used to silence him, grimacing as his head thudded reminding him of the stormy night that had taunted him. "I could've done with that rum."

Sparrow lifted the object horizontally placing it across the boat. "Barbossa would love to see this." He hissed dipping the converted paddle into the water as he stood straight making himself feel like the men he'd seen in the French seas, the men who didn't wear pirate hats or swords at their sides, instead they wore flat berets and striped shirts. Jack cringed back glancing down gratefully at his rum soaked attire.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirates life for me." The man lifted the paddle edging the boat forward as he dropped his arm again watching the soft ripples mount from the woods impact.

"We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack." He mumbled lifting the mast as he used his free hand to reach under his long shredded jacket.

Sparrow struggled as he tried to keep his balance on the unsteady boat while his hand dove deeper finally clasping the cold metal of the item he scoured for.

"Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho." Jack retrieved the object that was hooked safely to his belt holding it in the palm of his hand, the said item was an ancient compass.

Intricate designs had been woven over its previously glimmering surface, time had past the small tool making it suffer as it rusted its edges and blackened its gold.

Sparrow flicked open the stiff cover, jerking forward as the object slipped from his fingers.

"Woops!.." The pirate sighed as the thin mast fell from his panicked open hand splashing to the depths beneath him. "I'll get whoever this thing belonged to a new one."

"Or I'll fix it later.." The man shrugged eagerly picking up the item from the water it had fallen into, holding it securely in his grip.

"Hmm.." The pirate hummed as he tapped the dirty glass that held back the needle which refused to move.

Jack twirled splashing the heightening water, tugging away as his foot hovered over the hole that had been punched through the boat that slowly grew heavier.

Sparrow stood pointing the compass forward as he faced the opposite direction, he shrugged twirling back to face his earlier heading, wearily noting the small hole that hungrily waited for his foot.

"Heart wants what it wants." He frowned unsurely clipping the delicate object back to his belt decoratively as he shoved his hand deeply into his jacket pocket.

"Let's see.." The man pulled out a short spy glass, holding it to his eye as his mast free right hand extended the object.

"Oh.." The man leaned further away from the boat, wobbling as his footing slide on the soaked floor, he took the instrument away from his eye twirling around his fingers, finally holding it up to the glaring sun.

"Must be a smudge…" He sighed tilting his head back to examine the reflective surface in the brilliant light.

"No." The mans lips shaped the lone syllable word, his brows knitted together as he replaced the glass to his eye, the same darkened shape that stood abandoned in the water remained where it had been. Sparrow adjusted the instrument wearily remembering how small the boat was before taking another confused step forward.

"That's a sight for sore eyes." He frowned shrugging at the unknown obstruction lifting the magnificent hat from his head, leaning further from the wooden miniature vessel brushing the water hesitantly with the worn leather. The pirate frowned as the boat stayed motionless on the calm water. "I guess this is your doing." He humourlessly glanced to the sky daring himself to glare at the scorching sun that ignored him stubbornly.

"How lady like." He snarled climbing slowly onto the side of the boat listening to the tense creaks that sounded with protest.

"Oh dear…" Sparrow grimaced as the creaking grew noticeably louder, the pirate tensed as he attempted to keep steady.

"No nonononono… UGH!" The man fussed waving his arms franticly trying to fight the gravity that battled him as the wood crashed beneath his feet plunging him into the warm ocean.

"That wasn't one of my best ideas.." He cast an apologetic glance to the broken pieces of wood that surrounded him, bobbing lifelessly on the crystallised blue surface. "There was me thinking a bit of rope and a plank of wood'll do the job…"

Sparrow snatched his sinking hat from the water as he reached for a piece of solid wood that slowly descended into the waves. "Waste not want not." He sighed wrapping his arms around the wood that floated effortless ahead of him guiding the man towards the darkened figure that smudged his spyglass lens.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirates life for me…" The pirate flicked his braided hair as he swam closer to the dark spot, while his eyes studied the object he could make out the subtle details that hinted to its identity.

"SHIP!" The man barked flashing his gold coated teeth as his mouth ranged through a set of different expressions, first he looked at the magnificent vessel with fear of it being an enemy, next he was doubtful.

"Maybe I had to much rum.." The man floated across the water tilting his head studying the large mass that laid before him.

"Maybe I am forgiven after all?…" He raised his eyebrows quizzically looking at the sea through the corner of his eyes.

"Or not." He winced frantically pushing out with his legs as he saw the wall of water angrily crashing towards him.

"But the ship.." Jack reached out a weak determined hand to the craft as he was submerged in the vicious heavy wave.

"WAIT!" The pirate screamed letting salty water pour into his mouth as he addressed the wood his arms where still entangled with.

"HOLD ON!" He shouted before being dragged under the forceful current, cautioning the object that pulled him relentlessly further with the strong wave.

"AH!" Sparrow pulled his arms back to him only for them to be tugged away selfishly by the lone piece of wreckage, the man fought with his jacket that had snagged onto its jagged surface, gulping as his head broke through the waters surface.

"WELL! ..That…" The man squinted his warm brown eyes glancing around him as he feared for the giant monstrous wave to return for its victim, but the mystical waters contradicted him as they shone around him calmly. "Strange.." Sparrow twirled abandoning the sentence his confused mind had scattered across his thoughts staring at the black mass that blocked his vision.

"I BLIND!" The pirate screamed viciously kicking his legs beneath him. "I CAN'T SEE!" He cried spinning back to where the water had left him, drunkenly glaring at the sky.

"THIS IS YOUR… ah.." Sparrow blinked curiously as he looked at the welcoming sky. "Easy mistake to make love.." He gestured softly at the sky before turning away to examine the now fully sized dark spot that had sabotaged ability to see.

"It's real?…" The man raised a soaked arm pressing his hand on the black painted wood that roughly scraped his skin.

"Beautiful…" He sighed running his hand over the textured surface as he moved along its side.

"Oh…" He smiled addressing the ship as he noted the thick iron chain that was cast to the depths of the ocean. "Been waiting long?" He smiled devilishly gripping the looped chain testing to see if it could support his weight.

The pirate steadily climbed along the black surface smiling as he saw the small hatch that stood opened at the side of the ship. "My beauty.." He grinned swinging lightly on the metal rope until he managed to slide his foot though the small entrance. "I think we're going to get along well." He placed his other foot beside the hatch eagerly letting go the iron chain, flinging himself through the gap.

"RUM!" The pirate steadied himself against the oversized barrel that stood statuesquely beside him automatically letting his hands search for the cork.

"Ah ha.." The man plucked the small object from the thick container eagerly eyeing the lone flask that had been tied to his belt.

"Comes in handy after all.." He held the metal item under the thin stream that flowed from the barrel.

"Who are you?" The man jumped back as his spine tensed in response to the lightly accented female voice.

"Would you be Jack Sparrow…" The female voice breathed as she studied the frozen man who faced away from her, curious on whether he should give a different identity to the risk of being killed, or abandoned.

"Captain." He decidedly stated frowning as he searched his memory. "Should I remember you?..""No Cap-tain." A light Mediterranean intonation spiked the unknown female voice as the pirate heard her breath in heavily.

"You smell like a brewery." She hissed poking him heavily in the shoulder with a thick weighted object.

"Easy on the goods love." The man slurred gruffly jerking the flask to his lips.

"Either that or your crew threw up on you…" The woman ignored his remark, sighing as she prodded him again. "Where is your crew?"

The man stepped forward as she nudged his shoulder again. "I don't have one."

"Where's your ship?" The pirate heard a frown tinge the female voice.

"I don't have one.." The man zoned away from the woman picturing the beautiful ship he called his own for ten years, although a majority of the ten years he wasn't on the said vessel, but, he still classed it as his own. A pearl of the sea, a magnificent black pearl who's dark sails mystically waved through even the toughest of seas always managing to float gracefully.

"Why?" The woman barked snatching his distant mind back to the present.

"Look love, it's been great talking to you but it would be a little, bit, better, if I could see your face. Not complaining on how I'm stuck in a ship brewery as you jab the life out of me.." The man mumbled uttering each word playfully through a golden smirk attempting to turn around to face the woman who stood behind him.

"Oh.." The mans mouth shaped the word theatrically as his eyes fell on the young woman as she leant against another large barrel.

"What?" The slim figure addressed him in her foreign accent studying him with unnaturally green eyes.

"You, remind me of someone…" He paused nervously casting a tense glance at the sun that leaked through the hatch he had climbed regrettably through.

"You know my mother." The woman stated sure of her sentence as he raised his brows dramatically flickering his gaze back to her. "I don't know you."

"But you know my mother Captain, Jack, Sparrow.." She purred giving the pirate a familiar determined stare that he had received from the woman who had once tried to kill him, and now lived to torture him.

"No idea…" Jack shrugged confidently mimicking her poise by leaning against the dry side of the barrel that slowly dripped its contents on the floor creating a small, strong odoured puddle.

"My mother is Calypso." She hissed as he nervously spared a soft glance to her.

"Don't give me your pity Sparrow." She hissed blandly holding the object she had used to prod him with, in her thin hand she held the handle of a musket.


	3. Chapter 3

The slender woman glanced up studying the pirate who leant causally against his barrel. He was tall compared to her petite size, she held the musket tightly in her hand, sternly glaring at the man waiting for him to respond.

"So you know Calypso?" She echoed her fragile accent, contradicting the deadly object she grasped.

"So what of it?" Sparrow squinted his weakening brown eyes as her glare stabbed into them.

"She could have killed you." The girl smiled mischievously, her unwavering green eyes dug deeper into his skin. "I could always give you back to her…""The wave was you." The pirate pronounced his comment as fact, not needing her agreement, flinching away from the monstrous wall of water that crashed over his tainted memories.

"You could say I saved your life. Jack Sparrow." The woman interrupted him continuing her bribing speech as he studied her.

"Why would you do that?" The man narrowed his eyes quizzically.

"I sent for you." The shorter woman stood away from the barrel she leant against, shrugging her thin shoulders as she carelessly spoke her reply. "I think you can help me."

"What makes you think I want to do that?" Sparrow raised his eyebrows making his expression theatrical, his black framed eyes hovered over the woman musing at her slight appearance.

"Either you help me or you can fight your way through the watery depths." The woman mimicked his expression humourlessly, snatching his wondering gaze with her powerful glower.

"I'll find my way to land." The mans hesitant lips curved with a self-righteous smile as his gold teeth flashed at her mockingly.

"On what?" The woman frowned truthfully towards the man. "That plank of wood you floated here on?"

"I have my ways." The man stated watching the woman tilt the deadly musket away from him. "And that Captain. Jack, Sparrow is exactly why I summoned you." The lightly tanned woman glanced up at the man who had risen to his full height.

"I'm sorry love but you've gotten me mistaken with a kind of, mystical genie." The pirate swayed lightly, impatiently swinging the small metal flask to his mouth, regretting his words as his unfocused eyes settled on a fiery flicker shimmering heatedly in the depths of the womans taunting eyes.

"What? You didn't think a sea goddess's daughter would have specialities?" The girl teased as she watched the uneasy feeling flood through the man.

"Well.." Sparrow frowned softly exaggerating the word as it curled around his intake of breath. "Yes."

"I didn't even think she could have a child." Sparrow shrugged glancing down to his feet before feeling the womans familiar glare scratch into him.

"Being bound in a human form let her do so." The girl stated with a soft sigh as her determined stare faltered, Jack grimaced watching a flicker of sadness dampen the fire that had raged in her unnatural irises.

"So you have powers?" The pirate sustained their conversation pretending he didn't see the mournful glazing that coated the womans distant sight.

"I have my ways…" The girl mumbled echoing the pirates previous answer with a hint of mischief playing at the end of her response.

"What do you propose?" Sparrow adjusting his hat as he grinned devilishly.

The woman trapped their gaze together refusing to break the contact as she stepped closer to him. "I want the man who calls himself Captain Barbossa."

"Hector…" The woman frowned leaning forward, closing the distance between herself and the outlandish man who stood at least three inches taller than her, dropping their powerful eye contact.

"Bar Bloody Bossa…" The pirate squinted his eyes growling the mumbled curse as his mind filled with the familiar haunting images of his previous first mate.

"OVERTHROWN!" Sparrow yelled at man that towered over him, confronting the pirate with his crews decision. "WHAT?"

"Under pirate law you have been voted out of your position." The older pirate stated, a patronising smirk curled the edge of his spiteful lips.

"TO HELL WITH PIRATE LAW!" Jack hissed as his former first mate glared down at him through ill-humoured eyes. "Who's to take my place?" The down voted captain glared up at the man letting his fury radiate through the crew members who surrounded them.

"I will." Barbossa laughed flashing his brown stained teeth at the man who flinched away at his alcohol tinged breath.

Sparrow snapped his glare back to the man that studied him from the brim of the large black hat that had been placed over his knotted brown hair.

"I'm the captain of this ship." Jack spat at the pirate who grinned contemptuously. "Are you choosing to disregard the rules of pirate law? Jack Sparrow?" Hector ran a dirt clad hand over the equally filthy hair that framed his jaw.

"Captain. Jack Sparrow." The determined man replied refusing to back down from his placement.

"You have two choices Jack…" The older mans deep voice drew out his opponents name, slurring his words together in a drunken drawl. "Either you choose to stay on this ship as part of the crew or.. You can find your own ship."

"THIS is my, ship." Jack stated deepening his glare furiously into the mans icy blue eyes.

"Then you have chosen your path. Jack." The pirate kept the mans eye contact, snatching the gun that hung from his belt, aiming it his previous captains chest.

"The plank is that way." He sneered gritting the brown teeth that framed his mouth.

"You can't do this…" The pirate turned away from the man addressing his previous crew. "You can't do this…" Sparrow froze as he felt the cool weapons edge press roughly against his back conveying the temperature of the cool metal through his thin shirt.

"Walk." Barbossa leant closer to the younger man until he could smell the his bitter breath.

"I'll get her back." Jack edged away from the deck in the direction he was forced. "You have my word."

"This." The sly crew mate addressed the man he guided to turn to him. "Is your bullet." He smiled handing the man the gun he held. "Just in case madness drives you to it."

"You'll see me again Hector." Sparrow seethed attempting to accept the gun from his successor.

The younger pirate edged along the thin path of lone wood that stretched beneath his unsteady feet.

"ENOUGH!" Barbossa barked slamming his foot against the wood causing the man to fall to the watery depths that surrounded them, throwing the lone gun after him

.

"Sparrow?" The woman bluntly nudged the mans limp arm.

"Jack.." She breathed anxiously shaking his broad shoulder.

"Hm?" The man grunted as a final image of his betraying enemy flashed behind his eyelids. "I bet he had fleas.. Nasty vermin… bet he was infested… filthy git."

"Jack…" The woman repeated her call clicking her graceful fingers in front of his faint vision.

"Yes?" The man blinked studying the girl through his newly bewildered expression.

"You where talking about fleas?…" The woman frowned returning his focus equally.

"Fleas?.. Oh… It's nothing…" The pirate frowned excusing himself from the tense discussion as he noticed the pained silence that had stung the end of his sentence.

"Well love.." The man coughed lightly as he tried to get rid of the ever present sorrowful glisten that surrounded the young woman.

"I've been there, done that, shot the git dead. Yet…" Sparrow paused slightly sparing a fleeting glance out of the hatch that let the sun spy on their conversation. "Your mother brought him back to life. Leaving him to get me marooned for a second, and third. Time."

"Do you know where to find him?" The girl breathed gently, Jack watched a faint stitch of hope waver through her expression.

"I'll get you to him on one condition." The pirate replied casting faded authority into his voice.

"State your terms." The woman replied allowing him to continue with his proposition.

"This ship is under my commands."

"Of course." A smile twitched the end of the womans lips.

"In that case I think we'll get along very well." Sparrow grinned jerking his arm back to hand the woman the small flask he had held tightly through their confrontation.

"No thanks." She stepped back politely.

"More for me." The pirate sighed taking a swing from the item.

"You remind me very much of your mother…" The man let his black rimmed eyes linger over the womans fragile form.

"I am very much like her." The female answered glaring at the pirate who apologetically dropped his scrutinizing eyes .

"You know me and her got along very well.." The pirate smiled mischievously.

"Yes, until you killed Davy Jones." The girl replied watching the realisation flood back into Sparrows features. "Or did the fact you killed the man my mother truly loved slip your mind?"

"What will you do when I take you to Hector?" Jack regrettably blinked away from the grudging subject.

"I will make him suffer slowly and painfully until death takes him from my grasp." The woman breathed distantly, attracting the mans broken attention to the glazed surface of her glistening eyes.

The pirate opened his mouth weakly to make an apology for what he had done, instead he found himself breathing lightly as his words fell into a soft sigh. "Emeralds crying diamonds."

"Pardon?" The woman looked up at the tall pirate who gently gazed into her abnormal eyes.

"After all our planning I never caught your name.." Jack hesitantly replied, frowning at his previous words.

"I thought you liked mystery." The woman blinked away the tears that glazed her eyes.

"Not if it could kill me." The pirate gestured to the woman who let her full lips twitch into a gentle smile.

"Clarissa." She stated as avoiding the pirates eyes.

"Clarissa." Sparrow repeated gently casting a glance over the womans shoulder to the hatch she stood blocking, the bright sun stood magnificently over the oceans horizon burning the thin clouds that attempted to cover it.

"Your mother kept you as a secret.."

"She couldn't let me go, someone would find out who I was, they would get my mother taken away…" Bitterness spiked the womans gentle eyes filling the words that seethed through her gentle voice.

"And they did." Jack finished the young womans sentence. "He's got my ship."

"You want the pearl." Clarissa answered studying the man intently.

"It belongs to me." The pirate stated truthfully. "You can have him, I can have her."

"It's a deal." The woman replied nodding, her eyes followed to pirates gaze fixing on the fiery blanket that smothered the sky.

"Just one thing.." The man frowned, the womans eyes flew to him questionably. "How did you know he had the pearl?"

"I had been tracking him. I lost his trace last night when the storm hit." Clarissa paused glancing to the man. "Again I have you to thank for that.""Sorry.." The pirate stated doubtfully.

"I know you killed Davy Jones, the man my mother loved, but I know why you did it."The pirate glanced at the woman as she spoke softly. "I was there that night. I was at the battle, I knew you wanted to kill Jones but you wanted his curse. You wanted to live for ever and sails the oceans. You too fell in love with the sea.""I.." Sparrow frowned as the woman silenced him, continuing her speech.

"You saw the battle, you saw him as he drove his blade through your young colleagues heart. You saw the sadness on the girls face." Clarissa's voice drew out dreamily as she cast images in the mans mind.

Sparrow flinched back as he remembered the pain that flowed through the tears that ran from Elizabeth Swans warm brown eyes.

"You killed Davy Jones to save you friend. You gave him eternal life." The sea goddesses voice haunted him as he relived the final moments of Davy Jones's life."Now, you're making me sound soppy." The pirate frowned distantly glancing around at his far away surroundings."I'm making you sound human Captain, Jack, Sparrow. IT is what you are." Clarissa's voice dragged the man back into the present."How did you get to the battle?" He questioned softly, relieved he was no longer at the horrible battle his mind had travelled to."I was on your ship. As I was on your ship when they released my mother." The girl stated unwaveringly."Oh.." The pirates lips framed his doubtful reaction remorsefully.

"You see Jack. I know more about you than you know yourself." The womans distinct accent leaked through her drawn out sentence. "I know your feelings, I know your doubts.." The pirates brown eyes narrowed as the woman concluded her statement. "I know your fears."

"I have no fears…" The man frowned retaliating to her remark frowning as she interjected his sentence."You can't lie to me Jack."

"Your getting more like your mother with every second.. I'm not sure I like that." Sparrow frowned mumbled the thought to himself, his warm brown eyes caught the superior smirk that curled the girls lips.


End file.
